


The Lunar Legend

by Dracula316



Category: Bleach, Castlevania Lords of Shadow と 宿命の魔鏡 | Castlevania: Lords of Shadow & Mirror of Fate, God of War (Video Games), InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Warriors Orochi
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracula316/pseuds/Dracula316
Summary: Have you ever thought about the relationship between the moon and the water?They reside in two different realms, one in the sky and the other on the land but this huge distance seems to be nothing in front of their relationship because if we see the surface of the water at night, the moon is always there in its embrace. Water is so delicate that even a feather fallen upon its surface creates ripples but when the moon touches it at night then neither are there any ripples nor any sound because their relationship is natural. This is a relationship of an everlasting reflection, forms when the moon crosses the realms to meet the water.This is a tale of love amidst chaos, sacrifices for the sake of honour, and an impossible possibility that transformed the ordinary fighters to the extent of the Gods. And all this started when Sesshomaru crossed the time and dimension to retrieve his stolen Tensaiga and met Tia Halibel.
Relationships: Tia Harribel/Sesshomaru, To be announced later





	1. History

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:**  
>  I do not own any fandom or their respective characters, concepts etc. which I have used in this fanfiction. All of them belong to their respective copyright © creators. Neither I own the songs nor the pictures which I have linked in this fanfiction to give various types of references while they also belong to their respective copyright © creators. This is purely a fan-work and I am not making any kind of profit through it.
> 
>  **Warning:**  
>  This is an M-Rated fanfiction due to the description of violence, gore, deaths and other sort of concepts which could be disturbing for underage readers while it also contains sexual themes and slangs.

**The Lunar Legend**

**Arc I: Genesis**

**Chapter 1: History  
**

* * *

**_Suggested Music: “Here we stand” by Hidden Citizens (feat. Svrcina)_ **

[Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Hvqc2dd5WA)

**_Around 1000 years ago_ **

**Bernhard Castle (somewhere in the present day Europe)…**

Brotherhood of Light, an order of the warriors committed to fight in the name of Supreme Almighty, was fighting against the three Lords of Shadow and their legion which comprised of vampires, werewolves, necromancers, and other creatures of the darkness. Gabriel Belmont, a warrior of great caliber with immense devotion towards Supreme Almighty in his heart, was bravely leading the forces of the Brotherhood of Light. He was unaware of the fact that a powerful Acolyte of Satan, Raisa Volkova, was keeping an eye on this battle all this time, moreover, she was the one responsible for pushing this war to such a devastating scale.

Even though the soldiers of the Brotherhood of Light were trying to eliminate each and every creature of darkness yet thousands of them escaped the war and slowly spread throughout the world. On the other hand, Gabriel Belmont proved to be more than a match for the Lords of Shadow and thus both sides were forced to unleash their complete strength. This terrible clash of light and darkness resulted in an eruption of such destructive energy which enveloped the entire earth and began to kill all those living beings that were too weak to withstand these deathly vibes. Infants, old people, diseased, and pregnant women hardly survived the killer energy that was swarming the World of the Living.

**Soul Society…**

It had been several months since the Shinigamis were trying to find the hideout of the Quincies so that instead of hunting them down one by one, they can wipe them all out at once. However, the Lord of the Quincies i.e. Yhwach eventually showed himself along with his powerful Quincy army and sieged the entire Soul Society. All the strategies and arrangements employed by the Seireitei for tracking down the Quincies beforehand and preventing them from entering the Soul Society failed miserably. Genryusai Yamamoto and all other Captains had left with no other choice except fighting to the death because it was clear that Quincies were going to win the war. The main reason behind such a miserable condition of the Soul Society was an Acolyte of Satan whose name was Guido Szandor. All this time, Guido Szandor was guiding and aiding the Quincy army due to some unknown reasons.

When Genryusai and the remaining Captains were very close to their defeat, Soul King himself descended from his palace along with the Zeroth Squad and they proved to be the game-changers in this battle. The clash of Soul King with Yhwach and Guido Szandor released such powerful shockwaves that utterly disturbed the flow of energy not only in the Soul Society but also in the World of the Living, Hueco Mundo, and the entire realm of spirits. This disturbance of energy flow critically weakened not just the humans but even powerful beings such as the Yokais.

**The western region of Classical Japan (Heian Period)…**

An immensely powerful Serpent Demon viz. Orochi appeared mysteriously along with his minions, castle, and structures of his lair, accompanied by an Acolyte of Satan, Nergal Meslamstea. Nobody was able to understand the actual purpose behind the genocide of both Yokais and the humans, led by Orochi and his minions under the guidance of that Acolyte. No Yokai, human empire, or group was powerful enough to face the Serpent Demon’s monstrous power but a Daiyokai stood firm to oppose this atrocity. He was none other but Toga, famous by the titles Inu no Taisho and the Great Dog Demon. It was that time when Toga managed to wield a blade from Hell i.e. the sword known as So’unga.

When Toga couldn’t stop Orochi even by using So’unga then he received help from the most unexpected sources. The famous priestess Midoriko came to aid his efforts, along with several other powerful priestesses and remarkable monks. Even after knowing the power of the enemy and dangers of the war, Toga and Midoriko didn’t take even a single step back and eventually they received reinforcement from the Jade Empire, a kingdom of spiritually advanced and enlightened beings. This chaotic war simply enhanced the deathly effects of the war which was going on between the Brotherhood of Light and the Lords of Shadow.

In the end, the combined forces of Toga, Midoriko, priestesses, monks, and the Jade Warriors dominated both Orochi and Nergal Meslamstea but couldn’t put an end to them. Midoriko then created Shikon Jewel ending up sealing herself with an immensely powerful Daiyokai, Magatsuhi. Jade Warriors then sealed Orochi along with his legion, castle, and other structures of his lair in a dimensional prison and assigned Shikon Jewel as the source of that prison’s strength. Priestess and monks who participated in the war were given the responsibility of protecting the Shikon Jewel forever.

**Dog Demon’s Palace…**

Amidst the war with all the destructive energy plaguing not only the entire earth but also the spiritual plane, Inukimi, the wife of Toga was undergoing labor pains. She was herself a Daiyokai and probably the only lucky woman whose child survived the entire phase of pregnancy.

She was lying down on a silky carpet on the ground while midwives were surrounding her along with some maids who were assisting them.

“Our queen is a powerful Daiyokai, maybe that’s why her child is still alive,” one of the maids murmured in a low voice. “You are right, it’s been several months, I haven’t heard of even a single birth not just among us demons but among humans as well,” the other maid responded.

A midwife heard them and replied, “The destructive energy from the ongoing war has intoxicated the environment in such a way where even weak humans and Yokais are dying then how come an infant would survive such pressure.”

“I… I am afraid that our queen’s baby won’t be able to survive either, yesterday, I heard of the death of a Daiyokai child, he was just two years old and even then couldn’t survive this wretched phase,” one of the old maids murmured with fear.

A maid spoke further while getting involved in the conversation, “I even heard of horrible things happening with the babies the moment they are coming out...” suddenly she had to shut her mouth upon receiving a furious and shouting response from Inukimi herself, “SHUT UP!... Arrrggh Shut up, every single one of you… ugh”

“Aaaaarrgghh…” Inukimi groaned loudly due to labor pains and upon noticing her, an elderly midwife spoke, “please, don’t heed these foolish words my lady, focus on your condition and your child.” Afterward, all the midwives and maids got serious because her situation was getting critical due to extended labor pains which were slowly becoming unbearable for her. However, soon enough the difficult phase ended for Inukimi and the next moment, the entire hall got filled with a strange silence instead of the anticipated ringing of the baby’s cry.

Inukimi actually gave birth to a lifeless child but she was still trying to return to her senses and thus hadn’t realized it. On the other hand, the midwives were trying to clean the baby while continuously searching for the signs of life in him. Suddenly a maid arrived there and kneeled on the ground in front of them. She was blonde and looking extremely beautiful from the lower half of the face that was visible from the hood of her dress. “Let me pray for our prince,” she uttered slowly while extending her hands towards the infant. And the moment, midwives handed him over to her; it seemed as if her touch infused the life in his body. Soon the most anticipated baby’s cry drew Inukimi’s attention and she desperately pulled him in her lap.

“Congratulations my lady, our prince has arrived,” one of the midwives muttered to Inukimi with a smile.

Inukimi noticed that he was born with a similar mark of the crescent moon just like she was given by Selene, the Goddess of Moon. “Thank you so much, Selene… for protecting my child,” Inukimi whispered before she placed a loving kiss on the baby’s forehead, right on the mark of the crescent moon while the tears were flowing down from her cheeks.

“Now you will have to think of a nice name for the prince, my lady.” an elderly midwife said to her curiously. That mysterious maid whispered very slowly while looking towards Inukimi, “Se…” Inukimi looked at her while wondering how dare a mere maid tried to suggest a name for the prince of the Great Dog Demon Empire. However, soon a smile appeared on her lips as if the maid just uttered exactly what she decided for him, “I was just going to declare this… he will be known as… Sesshomaru!” Inukimi murmured with a smile before she lifted her son in her arms before hugging him dearly.

* * *

**To be continued…**


	2. Events of the Past

**The Lunar Legend**

**Arc I: Genesis**

**Chapter 2: Events of the Past**

* * *

**_A week after those three colossal wars_ **

The environment of Dog Demon’s palace remained pleasant throughout the week due to the birth of the new heir. Inside her chamber, Inukimi was lying right beside the little Sesshomaru on the bed and was having a sweet time while playing and pampering him. Suddenly her attention was caught by the footsteps which seemed to be heading towards her chamber.

It was none other but the father of the newborn prince, after seeing whom, Inukimi’s expressions changed slightly from joyful to serious ones. Toga noticed that change as well but the first sight of his newborn child filled his heart with such happiness that he ignored his wife’s expressions.

Soon enough a feminine voice echoed in the chamber, “it seems that you finally get the time for your child, the Great Dog Demon!” Inukimi spoke while reflecting the disappointment from her tone as she referred to him in a very unusual manner. “Inukimi, you won’t believe if I will tell you about the horrors we faced on the battlefield this time and what kind of warriors participated in the battle, you know the popular priestess Mido…” Toga tried to explain upon noticing that she was seriously upset with him this time but he was interrupted in the middle as she spoke further coldly, “I don’t want to know anything.”

Now Toga gently held his child in his hands and lifted him happily in his arms while smiling constantly out of great happiness. He couldn’t help but spoke with slight excitement, “Look, my dear, he didn’t even cry. It seems that he has recognized his father in the very first meeting.” Inukimi got up from the bed and walked towards her husband in order to take the little Sesshomaru away from him, “or perhaps my child doesn’t bother even your demonic aura,” she responded.

“I thought our relationship will become smooth after the birth of our child,” He muttered while looking towards his wife with serious expressions. “Give him to me, I need to feed him,” She demanded while utterly ignoring what he just said to her. “Hmm… but he isn’t even crying now Inukimi, let me spend some time with him at least,” He spoke in the requesting tone, “after all, I have to think of a name for my prince as well,” he added just to ease the environment.

“So, do you want me to wait for him to cry out of hunger? Besides, I have already given him a name,” She replied to him while taking little Sesshomaru back from his father. “Oh! What is it, my dear?” Toga asked curiously. “Sesshomaru…” she replied as she sat down on the bed with little Sesshomaru lying in her lap.

“Why did you choose this name, Inukimi?” Toga asked in a serious manner while she answered him immediately, “the day and the times when he took birth, I heard and saw nothing except annihilation and destruction of lives, and hence I gave this name to my son.” Toga didn’t say anything but begin to ponder over her words, “I hope that my son will be powerful enough to bring about such destruction,” she added.

“I would rather have a son who can save people from such destruction instead of causing it.” Inu no Taisho replied to her in a slightly strict manner before leaving the chamber.

**_A few years later (11 th Century)_ **

**Bernhard’s Castle…**

The region of Bernhard’s Castle remained silent only for a few years after the Great War between the Brotherhood of Light and the Lords of Shadow. Everyone was under the impression that Gabriel Belmont died after killing the three Lords of Shadow but he surprised all of them by reappearing in the castle with a new name and a new form, i.e. Dracul. Now he became the Prince of Darkness and the new lord of the castle as well as of the entire legion of all the creatures of darkness that survived the war or were resurrected by him later.

Brotherhood of Light, on the other hand, had lost its edge due to the heavy destruction of its army in the previous war and also because of the absence of a powerful evil force for which they could have prepared themselves with dedication. However, with the rise of Dracul, Brotherhood of Light started to reform and strengthen itself to the point where it can stand against the power of the Dragon who was now feared by all in the region.

**_Around 20 years after Dracul came into existence_ **

It took them 20 years to gather their lost strength and this time the soldiers of the Brotherhood of Light were being led by none other but Gabriel’s own son, Trevor Belmont. However, it seemed that the re-established strength of Brotherhood of Light was none like the former times while Trevor Belmont couldn’t withstand the power of his father as well.

The forces of the Brotherhood of Light were defeated in a miserable manner while Trevor found death at the hands of Dracul himself. Soon after killing his son, Dracul realized the loss which he had brought upon himself and then his wrath destroyed the entire army of Brotherhood of Light, once and for all. Later, he carried out a blood ritual on Trevor’s corpse before he mummified it in a hope of his resurrection with great power and immortality.

**_400 years later (15 th Century)_ **

Dracul reigned for more than 350 years and eventually, his enemies gathered the forces which were required to vanquish him. A massive army comprised of both Angels and Acolytes (of Satan) invaded Dracula’s Castle under the leadership of six powerful warriors viz. Zobek, Lieutenant, Victor, Agreus, Guido Szandor, and Raisa Volkova. The Prince of Darkness stood firm against them but both his army and castle suffered immense damage. It was during this war when Trevor came out of his coffin as Alucard, a mighty pure-blooded vampire just like Dracul. Together they devised a plan to save themselves from the ongoing onslaught but it cost Dracul almost all of his powers and as well as his consciousness. It was Alucard’s plan to seal the entire castle along with all creatures inside a dimensional rift for a few hundred years. The war ended in the blink of an eye with absolutely no trace of Dracul and his minions left behind.

**The western region of Feudal Japan…**

More than 400 years had passed since the day Sesshomaru took birth and now he had turned into an adult Daiyokai, who was equally attractive as much as he was powerful. Throughout his childhood, he remained closer to his mother than his father because of the way she raised him. On the other hand, it’s been several years since Toga died while battling against Takemaru in order to save his human lover and second wife Izayoi. The reason behind his death remained a mystery for everyone because he was too powerful to be killed by the hands of a mere human.

However, before his death, the past two decades proved to be dramatic not only for Toga and Izayoi but also for Inukimi and Sesshomaru. Inukimi at one point allowed Sesshomaru to go away from her so that he can re-establish the scattered empire of his father. During one of his conquests, Sesshomaru confronted Izayoi under such circumstances that he couldn’t hate her even though she was a human and the second wife of his father. After a few unintentional meetings, Izayoi even started to lie to her lover Toga in order to meet Sesshomaru. Since she developed motherly feelings for Sesshomaru ever since she met him the very first time, their bond proved to be slightly harmful for Sesshomaru’s relation with his real mother.

After Toga’s death, Izayoi was forced to live with the humans because of which her interaction with Sesshomaru lowered drastically. This impacted Sesshomaru’s mind quite adversely and slowly he developed a strong disliking towards humans. He also deduced that Izayoi left him because of her Hanyo (half-yokai and half-human) son and hence he developed a great disliking towards Hanyos especially Inuyasha. Over time, Sesshomaru turned into a cold-hearted killing machine which Inukimi saw as a sign of being powerful, and thus she never bothered speaking to him about it.

A few years later, Izayoi died of sickness and left young Inuyasha behind while Sesshomaru gained Tensaiga after which he solely concentrated on his aim of the supreme conquest. Several years passed like this, he also gained two comrades in the form of a small Toad-Demon named Jaken and a two-headed Dragon Yokai. On the other hand, Inuyasha grew up and met a priestess named Kikyo who was the guardian of the Shikon Jewel and popularly considered as the reincarnation of Midoriko. There were several times when Inuyasha and Kikyo got the chance of working together and soon they developed feelings for each other.

* * *

**To be continued…**


	3. The Reflection or the Reality

**The Lunar Legend**

**Arc I: Genesis**

**Chapter 3: The Reflection or the Reality**

* * *

**_Few weeks before Inuyasha was sealed by Kikyo_ **

It was a fine evening with golden rays of the setting sun illuminating the entire land. Sesshomaru had defeated a huge Octopus Yokai recently and now he was passing through a dense forest along with both of his companions i.e. Jaken and the two-headed dragon Yokai. The blood of that Octopus Yokai was actually a sticky black liquid that had dirtied his clothes during the battle. It was getting hard for Jaken to continue walking beside his lord due to the stench which was coming from that Yokai’s blood.

“Amm… Lo..Lord Sesshomaru,” Jaken spoke hesitatingly upon getting tired of holding his breaths. Sesshomaru continued to walk and responded without even looking at the Toad Demon, “What is it, Jaken?”

Jaken swallowed before he gathered some courage and complained indirectly, “I think… that Octopus Yokai was quite umm… stinky, isn’t it, my lord?”

“It doesn’t matter… he is no more now,” the Daiyokai replied in an emotionless manner.

Disappointed by his lord’s response, the little Toad Yokai decided to take the risk of complaining directly, “I..I mean to say… fighting him has made our clothes pretty stinky too… umm… maybe.” Now Sesshomaru stopped and stared at him with his cold golden eyes, which was enough to utterly terrorize him. “We will stop as soon as we find a river or a lake,” he spoke before he resumed walking while Jaken took a deep breath of relief to know that his complaint didn’t turn out to be hazardous for him.

Soon enough they came across a river and just as Sesshomaru decided, all three of them stopped there to take a bath. Sesshomaru placed his clothes and the Tensaiga on top of a nearby rock before he stepped into the water. On the other hand, Jaken and the two-headed dragon Yokai sat down at the place where the water was shallow.

Suddenly all of them noticed a tiny white object which just fell into the river out of nowhere. Sesshomaru sensed a strange kind of spiritual pressure from it and hence he immediately took a dive into the river in order to investigate it. Within a few moments, that tiny object was in his grasp and it seemed to be a piece of bone while the spiritual pressure was extremely weak like that of the remnant energy of a corpse or a detached limb. “This energy neither belongs to a Yokai nor to a human then whose bone is this?” He whispered in his mind while holding it in his hand underwater. However, before he could have arrived at a conclusion, the sound of blasts caught his attention and he immediately rushed towards the surface.

Upon coming out of the river, he witnessed the signs of devastation all around the place. Trees, rocks, and even the ground seemed to be scorched and damaged by some sort of powerful spirit energy while both Jaken and the two-headed dragon Yokai sustained some injuries as well.

“Lord Sesshomaru!!!... Lord Sesshomaru!!!… You came… please stop those monsters,” Jaken pleaded to him. Sesshomaru moved his sight all around and noticed that his Tensaiga was gone, “Where’s my Tensaiga?” he asked the Toad Yokai in a serious tone. Jaken tried to anticipate his lord’s anger and hence answered in a low voice, “They stole it My Lord… they were neither Yokais nor Hanyos… all of them had a hole somewhere in their torso and they were also wearing masks and armor made up of bones.

Upon listening to the description, Sesshomaru immediately put on his clothes and decided to pursue them by following the trail of their spiritual pressure, leaving both Jaken and the two-headed Dragon Yokai behind.

It didn’t take him long to find those creatures. Though he reached close enough to be able to see them he was still too far to catch anyone of them. “Strange! Their spiritual pressure is almost as violent and powerful as a Yokai’s and yet a lot different,” He whispered as he was observing their spiritual pressure while pursuing them. Soon enough those creatures reached the Bone Eater’s well and jumped inside it one by one due to which Sesshomaru became highly suspicious of them because of the rumors that Bone Eater’s well is a gateway to another world.

Now Sesshomaru also jumped inside the well without wasting any moment. By now those creatures had already disappeared inside the well while he started to experience a free fall in an endless space with lots of lights surrounding him. “Is this really some sort of dimensional portal?” He murmured while witnessing that the endless space had started to get darker slowly.

**_Around 40 years ago (20 th Century)_ **

**Inside the storeroom of Kagome’s house…**

Everything inside the Bone Eater’s Well turned to normal once again and Sesshomaru found himself standing at the base of it. Now he came out of that well and noticed that he was actually inside the storeroom of a house. After noticing the interiors of that room and the objects kept around, it didn’t take him long to connect the dots and conclude that the Bone-eater’s well had indeed brought him into another world which was actually the same world but 500 years ahead in time. However, he didn’t allow this fact to slow him down and he immediately came out of that storeroom and tried to sense the direction in which those creatures could have left. As soon as he sensed the direction, he immediately adopted his light orb form and rushed in that direction with great speed.

 **Surveillance Chamber of the** **Department of Research and Development, Soul Society…**

As usual, the chamber was populous with hundreds of the squad members working on their respective panels. Suddenly, one of them got up from his seat and rushed towards Lieutenant Akon’s cabin who was also working on a control panel along with his assistants. That squad member was clearly in panic and he whispered something to Lieutenant Akon which shocked him to the great extent. He immediately commanded the radar to focus on the northern outskirts of the Karakura town and the next moment, it displayed Sesshomaru, who was moving towards the town in his light orb form. Now the lieutenant was looking even more shocked than before and he quickly pressed some buttons and soon, the screen of his panel displayed Sesshomaru’s approximate power level along with its structure after seeing which everyone present there got utterly nervous and scared.

Lieutenant Akon wiped the sweat from his forehead and shouted at his assistants, “Ca..Captain… damn! He is not here… somebody… somebody, report this to Captain Kurotsuchi, immediately!”

Upon receiving the instructions in such a manner, some of the squad members immediately rushed towards the laboratory of Mayuri Kurotsuchi with a short report about it while the environment of the entire surveillance chamber turned chaotic as the news spread.

**Laboratory of Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi, the building of the 12 th Division…**

Mayuri Kurotsuchi was sitting on his hi-tech chair and was having coffee while Nemu Kurotsuchi was standing right beside him. All of a sudden, some of his squad members came running to him without realizing that they just entered his laboratory without permission. “Did you forget that I can turn all of you into specimens for my experiments as a punishment for entering here without my permission,” Kurotsuchi spoke in an intimidating manner as he got up from his seat, “Nemu, capture all of them,” he added as he ordered her.

She immediately responded to the order of her Captain but her hands stopped merely a few inches away from the already scared squad members as one of them spoke in a miserable tone, “Wait, wait! Please stop her Captain, we are here because Soul Society is in trouble.”

“I see… it better be because if it is not then you all are definitely going to be in the trouble,” Mayuri narrowed his eyes as he spoke to them with utter seriousness. And as he did, one of the squad members handed him over the report without wasting any moment. The information seemed to be enough to widen his eyes with immense curiosity and responsibility at the same time.

“Amazing! We have found something so powerful and that too of an unknown race. I would have liked to pay a visit to Karakura town personally but the power level of that light orb is making this entire issue quite critical and hence I am bound to wait for Head Captain’s instructions,” Mayuri Kurotsuchi murmured with excitement and disappointment at the same time.

“Ca..Captain!” The squad members uttered hesitatingly in a very low voice. “Oh! Yes… Nemu, spare their pathetic lives,” Mayuri ordered her after which she backed off immediately. “Thank you, Captain… thank you so, much… you are very kind, “all those Shinigamis said while panting with a great relief before they quickly left the laboratory in fear.

* * *

**To be continued…**


End file.
